


Tied up in Goodneighbor

by MissAmiraDancer



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: All smut, All the time, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Knife Play, Pure Smut, Spreader Bars, hancock is loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmiraDancer/pseuds/MissAmiraDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loriah has been given a specific request from Hancock. 'In nothing but that red dress I love and a smile, sister.' The plans he has in store, however, are far from what she imagines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied up in Goodneighbor

Loriah sighed. Hancock told her to meet up in his private bedroom in Goodneighbor, and she remembers his exact words being, “ _In nothing but that red dress I love so much and a smile, sister._ ” She wasn’t quite sure how to interpret exactly what his words meant, so she wore no underwear beneath the sequined frock, and no shoes. She exhaled and started to pace his room. Hancock could be a very distracted man at times, but he didn’t like to be late when it came to her.

“Ugh, damn it John, where are you?” She whispered under her breath, thinking she was alone. She never noticed that he snuck up behind her, and before she could react, a hand grabbed both her wrists, a blindfold went around her eyes, and a leg hooked around her good side.

“I’m right here sister, sorry to keep you waiting.” She breathed out relief, heart still racing at being jumped by him,

“God John; I was wondering when you’d get here.”

“Sorry. I had business to attend to.” He planted a series of kisses along her jawline and neck. “And you’re even wearing the dress that I love on you so much.” He moved the blindfold to turn her head to the side, kissing her soundly. She responded with as much ferocity as he gave. When they parted she was beaming,

“What’s gotten you all fired up? Hit a good batch of psycho?” “Not tonight baby. The best high I can get is right in front of me.” He let her hands go for a second while he secured the blindfold on her eyes. Loriah stayed silent, despite her the questions tumbling through her mind. She trusted John with everything, and he had something special in store for her. He’d answer her unspoken questions in time, with words or actions, it didn’t matter.

The sound of his rough voice and the feeling of ice cold steel against her neck brought her inner monologue crashing down. She swallowed hard. “Now then.” He had her attention. “You know that I’m a loving man.” He kissed her cheek and pushed the steel at an angle at her neck. She realized that is was his razor sharp combat knife, the one that he spun around when he got bored, the one that killed the drifter when she first met him. “I’ll worship your body, and I love every damn inch and minute of it.” His leathery hands drifted down her frame squeezing her breasts and hips, mouth right by her ear. “But tonight,” The knife started to move, downward this time, resting right above her wildly-beating heart. “I plan on revering you a different way.” She felt soft rope wrap around her wrists, binding them, and damn did he tie them tight. She could have asked for looser, and he would have obeyed without question, but her fear and curiosity had Loriah’s tongue tied. “Oh, and before I get too involved, two things.”

“Yes?” She panted, her voice light and breathless with anticipation. The ghoul chuckled,

“One; if you ever feel that anything I’m doing is too much to handle; yell diamond. I promise to stop whatever I’m doing, no matter what, and unbind you.” She nodded and gasped at little as the blade on her chest moved lower, right to where the lowest part of the neckline was on her dress. “And two,” He said, putting a good bit of pressure on the blade and slicing down in one clean motion, her dress shredding in half, “Magnolia has a spare dress for you.” She made a gasping moan at his bold action, and moaned even louder when his teeth sank into her neck, hands working to shove the torn garment off her body.

“Ah! John!” She wanted to grab at him, steady herself by holding him, but her bound hands barely succeeded in gripping his coat. He moaned into her neck, nipping his way down and around to the back of her neck, free hand with a firm grip on her ginger hair, but never pulling. Loriah could already feel how wet she was getting when she shifted her weight to steady herself. He pulled away from her neck to speak to her, his voice and words as soft and soothing as he could make them.

“Don’t worry about steadying yourself, sister. When have I ever let you fall?” She moaned a quiet, ‘oh’ and allowed her knees to sink, John’s legs catching and hooking around hers to support her weight. She leaned against him, exposing her neck to more of his tongue and teeth. “And I see you took my advice literally.” Another hard nip. “You know how to drive me crazy, don’t ya?” She felt him put his knife away, his hand then going to her ass, giving her a nice hard spank, one on each cheek, before squeezing with both hands. One of his arms slid up to around her ribcage, the other down to the backs of her knees. “Ready?” Loriah nodded, jumping as much as she could to help him carry her to the bed. He threw her down onto it, her form bouncing a few times. She heard him take off what had to be his jacket, hat and shirt. _‘His boots must have already been off for him to sneak up on me like that_.’ A hand messaging each ankle drags her back to reality. She relaxes, feels him rub each ankle and foot, kissing along her leg as he goes. When she feels pressure to part her legs, Loriah spreads them more than willingly. “Damn, I’ve seen you naked before me plenty of times, but I never get tired of looking at you.” He leaned down to kiss her again, her tongue craving his. Hancock’s hands stayed busy, however, clipping a handcuff around each ankle, and clipping the ends of each cuff to a chain. Loriah guessed that the chain would go slack if she were to close her legs, but was surprised when she felt a wooden post hit both ankles. John broke their kiss to laugh. “What do you think of my homemade spreader bar?”

“I’m not sure what to make of it now, but please don’t tell me how or where you got it.” The ghoul laughed even more, and kissed her even harder. She squirmed against his warm, heavily scarred body. It took her awhile to get used to the texture of his skin. All ghouls looked like they had been burned half to death, but Hancock had only been ghoul for not even 10 years. He still had old scars from his rough time as a human which became even more prominent when he turned. His skin was soft in an odd sense, like well-worn leather that had gotten to close to a fire. But John was always warm, and more than willing. Feeling his rock hard dick poke against her thigh, his mouth latched around one nipple made her jump to him. “Ah!” She cried, back arching to meet him. He took it, his free hand holding her close, the second one occupied with tying her bound wrists to the rails of his headboard. Loriah whimpered at having to be so tightly controlled. Not allowed to close her legs, no use of her arms or hands, hell, not even to see what he was doing. But she trusted him to please her and be safe. Loriah heard him growl deep, a sound which always sent shudders down her spine, reminded her of how feral he could be, so to speak. She felt his blade be pulled from his belt again, and he rested it on her belly, while he moved to take off his pants and underwear, leaving his flag-belt on so he could re-sheathe the knife if needed. She groaned at the loss of his sweet heat, but moaned when he returned, his tongue and one finger pushing inside her soaked cunt. Loriah could hear him moan out a low sound; he loved to eat her out. There were days and nights she swore that man loved to feast more than he loved to fuck. A second finger sunk in with ease.

“My, my. Already drenched and open for me huh? I’ll take it.” He ate even harder, two fingers curling to meet her form, working in time with a hungry mouth. Loriah wanted so much to be able to put her hands on his head, to show him how much she loved being eaten, the way she adored the talent the man had to spare. His fingers went even harder and deeper inside, free hand taking up his knife and teasing her skin with the lethal tip. She shuddered, orgasm closer with each suck of his mouth. Loriah grew more breathless but louder with each thrust of scarred fingers.

“John!” She moaned. He paused in his feast to answer,

“Go on baby, be loud for me. Let this whole town know who you belong to, who pleases you whenever you ask for it. I want my windows to shatter.” She obeyed without question, screaming for more, that edge of oblivion coming quicker and harder than she’d ever felt before. She shuddered before trying to clamp down on him, her ankles hitting the bar, her hands slamming into the top of the headboard, but her back arched off the bed to him, before going right back down. She kept moaning, as Hancock didn’t stop fingering and eating her, but rather slowed down, enough to make her scream release a second time, and then a third.

“Ah! No more!” At once his fingers and tongue were gone from her and she lay panting on his bed. He laid his wet hand against her mouth and she took them in, cleaning each one as best as she could. The knife, still being held on her belly now moved in random patterns along the skin, and it both turned her on and scared her. John took his fingers away from her mouth when he deemed them clean enough, and took it to his cock, tapping the head of it against her lower lips. She moaned for him, wiggling to try and get him to push inside. He let loose a low growl in her ear, but his tone remained playful,

“Want me that bad, huh sister? You love me that much to crave me like this?” She panted,

“John, fuck yes I love you. All of you. You treat me better than anyone has in many years. Please John I-” Loriah was cut off from her sentence when Hancock dropped his knife to her side and kissed her with all that he had. She responded in kind, a sharp, high-pitched moan coming from her when his cock pushed inside, his girthy head filling her. She adored this man, loved how he took care of her. He felt him slide even more inside, probably close to halfway. She craved to hold him. To lock her legs around his slim waist, to dig her nails in his shoulders and make new scars in his back. But he refused to undo her bonds, one hand on her hip, keeping her form flush to his, the other pulling her hair tie out, gripping her hair to keep her locked in a kiss. She bit his lip when he snapped his body forward to fill her completely. He broke their kiss with a groan,

“Fuck Loriah, you’re so good to me.” He pulled hard on her hair and slammed inside straight to his balls. John made himself stay still until the whimpers of pain turned to low mewls of need. He started an unyielding pace right off, watching her tits bounce with his hard rhythm. His other hand steadied her as best it could while at such a furious tempo. “Mmm, ah. These hips are the best handlebars in the whole fucking world.” John purrs into her ear.

Ah, John…more, please, more.”

“No need to beg sister, although I do like hearing it.” He picked up his pace, let out some of his baser urges. He could feel his onyx eyes roll into the back of his head, balls drawing tight to his body. ‘ _Shit, damn it! I want this high to last forever._ ’ He hears her voice once again jump in pitch, her breathing erratic, and faster than his hips can pound her body. Loriah pants his name, and he bends over to bite the sensitive spot right on her neck. He wraps his arms around her, holding her as close as he can while her climax hits, and shit does it hit hard. She curves to him as much as she can, trying in vain to lock her legs around his waist. He feels his own high peaking only a short bit after, a low, wild growl in her ear, teeth sinking into skin and he gushes inside. She moans as he feels him come down from his crazy ride, and once again, she feels sharp, cold metal against heated flesh. Loriah realizes that John is cutting away the bonds that hold her wrists. He kisses and rubs her wrists once they are free, moving his mouth and hands up her arms to rub and kiss out the strenuous tension. He lets them fall to her sides, finally withdrawing from her cunt to unlock the hand cuffs, giving the same loving treatment to her ankles, feet, and legs. His mouth drifts up with his hands, until he’s eating her again, but slow this time.

“Ohhh, you don’t have to clean me out like that.” Loriah groans, her hands finally able to caress his neck. He pauses in his passion,

“Yeah I do. Besides, I love tasting both of us together. Reminds me of how good we are for each other.” John’s tongue plunged in and out of her, cleaning as best he could, sucking out the mess. Found a clean enough scrap of fabric to wipe her off with, before going up and untying the blindfold. There’s a soft, warm smile on his face as her eyes blink open, adjusting to the light around them. Loriah smiles back, kissing him first, slow, tender, but the force behind her mouth gets harder as she tries to show him just how grateful she is for everything he’s done. Hancock responds in kind, matching her mouth. He pulls away from her, mouth moving to lick and touch all the places he was rough with. He finished, laying back onto their bed, her sleepy form draped over his chest, exhausted from the working she got.

“John?” Her tired voice asked.

“Yeah babe?”

“Thank you.” Her eyes close and she kisses over his still-settling heart. “You’re always welcome. In my bed, in this town, in my heart, always.” Loriah knows he meant every word, and coupled with sound of his heart calming down, she drifts to sleep, him following behind her not soon after.


End file.
